


Full Moon

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sirius/Remus, full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

It happened just as they were filing into the Great Hall for dinner. Some students with late classes or activities weren’t even there yet, but a good deal of the school was around to witness one of the most glorious pranks that would be one for the books—or Filch’s log books, at the very least.

Food magically appeared on the tables from the kitchens below. It was pretty simple House Elf magic. But this time, something appeared on one of the tables that was definitely not food. Not everyone noticed right away that there was a hooded figure crouched at the far end of the Slytherin house table. The robes were dark black and oversized, completely concealing the person within. When the person began to straighten up, however, most people took notice. And when the person bent forward at the waist, everyone in the hall fell into a shocked or curious silence.

But when the person reached down, with hands concealed by thick sleeves, and lifted up the back of his robes, the reaction could not be contained. There were shouts and laughter, cheers and applause. There were also angry yells coming from the Slytherin table as they gazed up at the bare buttox greeting them for dinner.

Not far from the doorway, Sirius stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. Mesmerized, Sirius stared at the gorgeous behind—its pale, peach skin and perfect curves—and completely forgot to even glance at the Slytherins to enjoy their outrage. Instead, Sirius muttered to himself, “That’s mine.”

James elbowed him a second later, and Sirius was shocked to realize he’d said that out loud. “What’d you say?” James asked.

There was mass confusion and deafening noise now, so Sirius shook his head and explained, “Nothing. I was just thinking that that was my idea. I… wanted to do that.” The excuse was feeble and really Sirius knew he should make eye contact with James to make the lie more convincing. But Sirius’ gray eyes were locked on that perfect arse—both beautiful and rebellious—and the rest of his body reacted with appropriate enthusiasm. Thank goodness no one was looking in his direction now.

Just as quickly as the figure had arrived, it vanished. It dropped small ball that erupted in smoke, obscuring him from view. A few Slytherins lunged for the figure, but it had already vanished back down to the kitchens. Sirius wondered what had been promised to the elves to get them to help break the rules—at dinner, no less.

“Did you  _see_  that?” Peter squealed, running up and falling into place between James and Sirius. “Did you see Snape’s face?”

“Snivelous looked horrified,” James said. “Bet he secretly liked it, though, the pofter, eh?” He nudged Peter with his elbow, and they both laughed.

Sirius scanned the hall, looking for Remus and not seeing him at the Gryffindor table already. Sirius turned to find Remus right behind him, grinning. “Did you see that?” Remus asked excitedly. “What do you think? Brilliant or what?”

“Brilliant,” Sirius agreed. “I’d like to shake the hand of the guy who did that.”

“Were the professors angry? I couldn’t see them.”

James shook his head. “They looked a bit miffed, all right, but they could have caught the guy if they’d wanted to. They knew it was just a bit of fun, I’m sure. Dumbledore almost smiled.”

The Marauders took their seats at the table for dinner, during which nobody talked of anything except the prank.

 

*

 

“S’getting late.”

Sirius looked up from his book to see Remus practically nodding off in the armchair across the table from him. James and Peter had gone up to bed some time ago, and the gang of second years playing exploding snap had headed up not long after that. This had left Sirius and Remus alone in the common room to work on their homework assignments in peace and quiet.

Except that Sirius hadn’t really gotten any work done. He kept glancing at Remus, wondering when the time would be right to say what he wanted to say. Now that Remus was thinking of bed, it would be easy for Sirius to chicken out and not say anything. But he was a Gryffindor, same as Remus, and there might not be a better time to say it. “I know it was you,” he said softly.

Remus looked surprised for about a second. He really should have stuck with that expression, because his feigned confusion was far too transparent. “What are you talking about?”

Sirius chuckled, sure of himself now. “The guy mooning the Slytherins at dinner; that was you.”

Remus cocked his head curiously. “I was right behind you in the Great Hall, remember? But I’m flattered. Why would you think it was me?”

Closing the book in front of him, Sirius leaned forward, elbows on the table. “First of all, the smoke was a dead giveaway. You made some of those pellets as a cautionary measure when we went to raid the Slytherin’s locker room; makes sense that you would have some leftover. Second, I didn’t see you behind me, but you know the way into the kitchens and you know that shortcut from there to the Great Hall. You could have been there in a flash to throw off suspicion. And third… I recognized you.”

This time, the surprise registering on Remus’ face was not so easy to dismiss. “Recognized me?”

“Your arse,” Sirius clarified. “I recognized your arse. It’s clear you used a spell on your skin to hide the scars, but that’s simple enough magic. I know it was you.”

Remus hung his head, looking down at his lap. Sirius immediately regretted his words. He should have chosen better words. Or, better yet, he should have kept his mouth closed, content that he and Remus would be the only two who knew. He shouldn’t have said a thing. But then Remus lifted his head, grinning again as he’d done earlier that night. “You recognized my arse, did you? That’s a little…” he trailed off.

“Creepy?” Sirius guessed at the ending. “Perverted?”

“Sweet,” Remus finished.

Sirius’ cheeks went red. Sirius tried to calm down, but the more he thought about it, the redder they got. And his whole body hummed at the compliment from Remus.

“I, ah,” Remus hesitated again. “I’ve noticed your arse as well.”

Sirius’ eyebrows rose. “Have you then?”

Remus nodded. “For quite some time. But I never would have thought you were bent, too, so I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want it to ruin the friendship, you kno—” Remus didn’t have a chance to finish, because Sirius had shoved the books and table aside and thrown himself at Remus.

Sirius knelt on the armchair, straddling Remus, and pressed his mouth to Remus’. As if their mouths were already accustomed to each other, their lips pressed and moved with an astonishing synchronicity. Remus’ body arched up towards Sirius’ just as Sirius ground his erection down against Remus’. “Want you,” Remus muttered in-between Sirius’ tongue darting into his mouth.

Reaching down, Sirius slid a hand around the young man’s hip and under his arse. Sirius squeezed a cheek, picturing that rebellious arse as it had been when on display to the whole school… and then delighting in the thought that now it was there for him alone. “Want you to moon me,” Sirius panted excitedly. “Please?”

With a laugh, Remus nodded and slid out from under Sirius. Sirius knelt on the floor of the common room, watching Remus’ every move as if he’d never seen anything so lovely before. Perhaps he hadn’t. Remus turned his back on Sirius then looked over his shoulder. He wore a coy smile and blinked his eyes flirtatiously. Then up came his robes, giving Sirius a private show that took Sirius’ breath away. The scars were there this time, but it was definitely the right arse. And what an arse it was. Sirius leaned forward for a better look.

He reached out to touch it and placed one hand on each cheek. They were pale and soft to the touch. Then, before Sirius knew what he was doing, he had leaned forward further and stuck his tongue out. Remus was hot to the touch and shuddered excitedly at the sensation. “Oh yes,” Remus whispered. “Sirius…” Sirius did not hesitate now. He licked and lapped and probed with his tongue until Remus moaned urgently. “Fuck… Sirius…” Remus’ knees gave out and he sank to the floor.

Sirius hastily hitched up his own robes. As he slid into Remus, he reached around and took Remus’ cock in hand. Pumping and thrusting, Sirius was so busy concentrating on his movements that he almost missed the way Remus melted into him, weak with pleasure. Then Remus began rocking, sliding on Sirius’ cock, banging into him and then thrusting up into Sirius’ fist. Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. “No… wait… oh… oohhhhh! Moony!” Sirius came powerfully and felt the dampness against his hand and wrist as Remus did likewise.

“It really was a brilliant prank,” Sirius said afterwards, as he lay on his back, spent and thrilled, in the middle of the common room. “Mooning the Slytherins in front of everyone. I wish I’d thought of that.”

Remus curled into his side, and Sirius immediately slid an arm under and around his friend to keep him close. “Well,” said Remus, “you lot don’t call me Moony for nothing.” He chuckled, and Sirius joined in.

It really had been the best prank ever. Better than the dungbombs in Filch’s bed. Better than turning the waters of the lake crimson and gold. Even better than those flowers they’d filled the dungeons with, making Snape and half the Slytherins sneeze uncontrollably. Because this prank, despite the clear result of insulting the Slyterhins, had also resulted in this night.


End file.
